Calling
by LadyRitsu
Summary: At a time of life and death of a loved one, ChiChi wonders how life would have been if things iwent her way. This leads her to make a choice that will affect everyone. ONESHOT!


**Hello everyone! This is a request from XOXOserenityXOXO. If there's anyone to thank, it's her. Most of this story is inspired by the lyrics of a song that will be sort of throughout the story. Most of the lyrics have been cut out due to copy right reasons. I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**DIZCLAIMER: DBZ is all owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation and TOEI animation, please support the official release. Meh. :P**

* * *

"**_CHICHI,_**" **_YAMCHA TOLD _**ChiChi four hours ago, "_Goku's dying_,"

ChiChi's hands shook, as she watched her husband lying on Muten Roshi's bed, his breathing ragged, his face as pale as the bed sheets. ChiChi had never seen Goku in such a state before.

"_Goku's dying,_" his echoed in her head. ChiChi looked at the clear capsule that contained the medicine to cure her husband from the deadly disease.

"G-Goku…" ChiChi sobbed, "Ya dummy!" ChiChi buried her head on her husband's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. The whole situation terrified her, her husband is sick. Gohan's fighting these horrible, powerful, robot things…if only they'd listened to her. She wondered, if she was doing the right thing.

If only he didn't get involve with this 'saving the world business'. If only he'd listen to her, none of this would have happened. If only he was a normal and supporting father like she had wanted, he wouldn't be sick with the virus by now.

"Ya would've been okay," ChiChi sobbed. ChiChi glanced at the container for the millionth time, re-reading the instructions. Her lower lip trembled.

But, if they did listen to her, if Goku and Gohan did everything ChiChi had said…how would the situation turned out? Would they be at home having dinner now? Would Goku been well and alive? Will Gohan be sitting at the table, telling his parent's how his day went?

_"Come take a look inside_

_What you lost, you'll find_

_What you want is right in front of you…"_

* * *

If only, if only things were done ChiChi's way. Maybe, everything could've been better.

ChiChi pinched herself, no, she shouldn't think such things! Her husband is sick! He needed her more than ever. He needed her…

ChiChi glanced at the veil, then at Goku. Goku's lips are turning blue. ChiChi looked away… She wondered why anyone hasn't come in the room to see how Goku's doing. ChiChi hates herself, how could she be so selfish?

Goku's sweating a river; he's had fever for hours.

ChiChi clenched the veil. No one would forgive her if they knew…

_What about me? _ChiChi suddenly thought she glanced at Goku at again; she wiped his sweat away and placed his cloth on a bowl with cool water in it. She took the cloth and squeezed the excess water from it and placed it back on Goku's forehead again.

_What about me? _ChiChi thought again, _What about my needs? Why couldn't ya have been a normal father and husband like anyone else? Gohan's needs? _

ChiChi began to fantasize about a life she could've had if things had been her way. Goku would probably have been a business man or something. She could picture that. Goku wearing a stylish suit, tailored to fit him. She saw him, through her mind's eyes, smiling at her, telling her that he was off to work. She could see herself running out of their house, bento box in hand. He laughs finding it hilarious that he'd almost forgotten his lunch. He laughs that goofy laugh that she loves and Goku takes his bento box from her hands. She smiles at him, and he bends down and kisses her. Then he gets in his hover car and leaves.

Gohan comes out of the house and asks her if she can check his homework. She smiles and tells him she would and they go inside.

_"Voices start to change,_

_Faces rearrange _

_Eyes roll back and _

_Hands are pulling you down.."_

* * *

What a wonderful life that would have been, if things had gone her way.

But would that really be the life that she wanted? ChiChi glances her watch, it won't be long now. ChiChi held his hand, which were hot and sweating due to his fever.

"Goku," she muttered. She won't forgive him! She won't forgive him! She won't forgive him for causing her all this grief!

"Goku…"ChiChi muttered again as another tear ran down her eye, she ran her fingers through Goku's dark, sweat soaked fingers. No, ChiChi loved Goku too much too be angry at him. Even after he had defeated Vegeta and was left completed injured, she ignored him by attending to Gohan. She did not look at him, if she did, she knew she would've forgiven him. Goku knew that, so he didn't get mad.

"G-Go" Goku began; ChiChi placed her hand on his cheek, "Shh!" ChiChi said softly, "Please rest, Goku…"

But she knew he wouldn't rest…Goku never rest. He was a fighter. He was a fighter and he will always be.

"G-Gohan…" He muttered, he gasped for air, "Ch-ChiChi…"

_"Your black eyes_

_I hear you calling out for me tonight_

_'No rest for the soon departed'…"_

* * *

"He's fine," ChiChi whispered. She knew Gohan was fine, but she wasn't sure for Goku.

Goku groaned. "K-Krillin…"

"Come on," ChiChi whispered, "Fight Goku! You can do this…"

Goku winced. ChiChi glanced at the medicine, _please forgive me, _she thought.

"Fight this…"ChiChi whispered again. But she felt like her words were useless, there's nothing she can do. She glanced at her watch then at the capsule.

She glared at it; she placed the medicine on a nearby table.

She had to relax and clear her mind. She took several deep breaths. She sat Indian style on the floor at the side of Muten Roshi's bed. She began to meditate. Everything's fine…she's doing the right thing.

She replayed the daydream again. ChiChi opened her eyes. It was difficult for her to meditate. Her guilt would not let her. No. That wasn't the life she wanted. Would she have lived with herself if she had left the world in ruins all because she wanted a normal life?

ChiChi hated herself. She really hated herself. She glanced at Goku once again.

His fever hasn't gone down for the past five hours now.

_"What's lost will be found_

_Buried underground_

_You'll sleep when the shadow moves over you"_

* * *

LATERS…

Ten days had passed, ChiChi was in the kitchen putting water into a bowl. She sighed.

She placed a cloth in the bowl and was making her way out of the kitchen when-

BOOM!

The ground shook, ChiChi screamed as she fell in the ground. "What was that?!" she cried, "Have those artificial human's come attackin'?!"

Out of nowhere, Muten Roshi appeared before her, looking very upset and wet. The bowl somehow was on his head.

ChiChi screamed. Muten Roshi slipped "'Yaa!'" he said, "Is uncalled for, there's no 'Yaa'. Here you are pouring water all over people!"

The ground shook again and ChiChi screamed again. She held on to Muten Roshi for dear life. Muten Roshi, however, didn't seem to alarmed by the whole situation, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it, "OH!" he laughed, "It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of a gal!"

He glanced down at the frightened woman, "Then again, it might still be difficult to call you a gal, huh?" he laughed stupidly. Without waring, ChiChi slammed her palm in his face. Muten Roshi flew at the wall.

"I-I should've have expected as much from a formal martial artist," he groaned, "Well done!"

ChiChi remembered Goku, "G-Goku!" she gasped.

She ran upstairs the the Master's bedroom and opened the door, "Goku?" she cried, "Huh?"

ChiChi's heart sank, Goku wasn't in his bed. Had those robot humans come inside and took his body out?

She ran towards the opened window. She gasped at what she saw. The huge gigantic waves crashing in the in middle of the ocean instead of the shore. It seems that the waves were being created outwards.

ChiChi knew of only one person who could create such phenomenon. Her eyes cast downward and in the middle of the waves stood her husband. ChiChi's eyes lit up, "G-Goku!" she cried.

She began to climb out of the window. As ChiChi and Muten Roshi made their way down, Goku did another _Kamehameha. _

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled in happiness. ChiChi felt her tears swell up in her eyes, her guilt running through her heart. Her husband turned around, "ChiChi," he called.

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled again, without warning, she embraced him and laughed, but in the most tiniest whisper, that she hoped only Goku would hear, "_I'm sorry,"_

"I'm sorry to make ya worry so," Goku said.

ChiChi eyes widened she looked up at her husband. She could clearly see the guilt in his eyes too. Then e smiled at her, his smile made ChiChi's worries and guilt vanish. She smiled, "Are ya really okay?!" she asked.

He suddenly lifted her like a doll, "Yeah!" he replied cheerfully, "See for ya self!" he then spun her around, ChiChi giggled, "Goku!" she cried, "Hey cut it out!"

Goku, then decided to throw her up in the air, but he clearly may have been too excited since he accidently threw her too hard.

Taken by surprise, ChiChi screamed, but she wasn't afraid. She knew Goku would catch her and he did.

"Goku," ChiChi cried again and gave him a hug, she was just too happy to have her husband again.

"Sorry, sorry!" Goku said, and he held her tighter.

And that made ChiChi happy.

Very happy indeed.

"_ Black eyes_

_I hear you calling out for me tonight_

_'No rest for the soon departed'_

_Black eyes_

_You won't be dreaming when you sleep tonight_

_I'll finish what you've started…"_

**_-"Calling" by The Birthday Massacre_**

* * *

**Haha! How many of you actually though I was going to have ChiChi killed Goku?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Naughty me! Well, for those of you who are probably unsure as to what was going on, ChiChi was actually feeling guilty towards the fact that she's thinking "if things had gone way everything would have been better", while her husband, Goku was in a very critical state. I mean, i'm pretty sure ChiChi thought that way at every life threatening situation he has been. But I thought, that maybe, ChiChi would have felt guilt of having thought those things if it were a life or death situation concerning her loved ones. But I think, in the end, although she did not like it, she had to accept that this is what Goku has to do. And I also thought that maybe, in some way, although Goku doesn't show it much, Goku may feel guilty about how his actions affect ChiChi and Gohan. Hence, the lyrics to the song..I dunno maybe i'm being totally biased since I love this band. Anyways, I hope this explanation helps, if it doesn't please PM me and I will try my best to explain. Anyways, read n' review! :D**


End file.
